Jormundgar
Jormundgar - Prastary Smok Górski skażony nieznaną(mroczną) magią. Obudził się w erze Tchnienia Nowego Brzasku. Planuje stworzyć Ród Upadłych.thumb|320px Wygląd Jormundgar co jak co, ale wygląda troszkę inaczej niż pospolity smok. Najważniejszą cechą jaką można zauważyć, to jego wzrost i masywność. Jego ciało jest o wiele większe, niż u reszty smoków. To zaś pokryte jest praktycznie w całości, czarną i mocną łuską. Praktycznie, bo w kilku losowych miejscach jego skóra jest wyniszczona przez czas. Posiada chwytne i zakończone ostrymi szponami łapy, oraz wielkie skrzydła, których błona jest podniszczona, jednak nie utrudnia to lotu temu smoku. Głowa ozdobiona jest parą wykręconych do przodu rogów, które nie są tam tylko dla pokazu. Paszcza wypełniona rządkami ostrymi jak brzytwa zębów, które tylko czekają na to, aby wbić się w ciało swej ofiary. Czubek grzbietu, od głowy po sam ogon pokrywają ostre wystające szpikulce, na które potencjalny wróg może się nadziać, a tym samym zranić. Ogon jednak został pokryty takimi łuskami również po bokach. Czubek pyska Jormundgara pokrywa duża łuska, która nadaje jemu wyglądu jakby małego dzioba. Dzięki niej może wbijać się w o wiele twardsze materie, niż za pomocy tylko własnych zębów. Jego długie i umięśnione ciało, przystosowane jest do pieszy wędrówek, ale jak to większość smoków potrafi doskonale latać, mimo stanu swych błon w skrzydłach. Charakter Tego smoka, do najprzyjemniejszych przedstawicieli swej rasy, zaliczyć nie można. Jest on bezwzględny w swych zachowaniach jak i słowach. Mówi to, co ma namyśli chyba, że kłamstwo ma wyjść na jego korzyść. Podczas swej młodości bardzo często miał spory ze swoim ojcem, jednak ten nie miał zawsze argumentów by udowodnić swemu synu rację. Nie toleruje zdrajców, ani oszustów. Liczy sobie poddanie oraz posłuszeństwo. Zabić inne smoka to, dla niego żadna trudność. Często jest szorstki i nie przejmuje się zdaniem innych. Jeśli ktoś znajdzie się na jego terenach, a nie będzie z rodu Jormundgara, to prócz niebezpiecznej awantury, może dojść to walki. Nawet takiej, na śmierć i życie. Wszyscy, którzy go znają krótko, mogą podejrzewać, że jest on wciąż taki sam, czyli szorstki i bezlitosny. Mimo tego. Jest mądrym i doświadczonym smokiem. Potrafi kontrolować większe ich grupy i dobrze przy tym wszystko organizuje. Historia 'I. "Straszny Początek"' Historia Jormundgara sięga zamierzchłych czasów wstecz. Jeszcze na długo przed Kataklizmem. Wiele dekad temu, gdy smoki jeszcze dumnie latały po niebie, w ciemnej grocie, gdzieś w stromych górach, smoczyca złożyła 3 jaja. Niby nic specjalnego, no bo w końcu każdy gatunek musi się rozwijać i starać się, by jego potomstwo się rozwinęło i przetrwało. Jednak stało się coś dziwnego. Gdy matka składała trzecie jajo, zaczęła odczuwać niewyobrażalny ból. Po jej skórze śmigały jakieś ciemnozielone kreski, ale nikt nie wiedział co to może znaczyć. Nikt nie potrafił jej pomóc, nawet partner, który stał tuż przy niej. Gdy udało się jej złożyć trzecie jajo, wydyszała do swojego ukochanego jedno słowo, po czym jej serce przestało bić. Wkrótce z jaj wykluły się trzy zdrowe smoczątka, dwie samiczki i jeden samczyk. Ten wykluł się właśnie z tego ostatniego jaja. Ojciec dał mu imię, takie jak wtedy usłyszał od swej partnerki. Jormundgar... W tym smoczęciu było jednak coś niepokojącego. Samo to, że rodzina pochodziła od smoków, których łuska była zazwyczaj jasna, a nawet czasem biała jak śnieg, powinno chodź trochę wpłynąć na wygląd dzieci. I owszem pierwsze dwie samiczki były jasne i podobne do reszty rodziny. Ale nie Jormundgar... Jego łuski były wpierw szare, a potem zaczęły się stawiać coraz to ciemniejsze, aż niekiedy sięgały barwą po samą czerń. Niepokoiło to jego ojca, ale cóż miał począć? Życie musiało się toczyć dalej. Rodzeństwo było wychowywane jak normalne smoki. Uczono je polować, latać, nie zapomniano również o hierarchii w stadzie. Dziwne rzeczy dziejące się przy Jormundgarze, zaczęły jednak wzmacniać się i odbijać już nie tylko na otoczeniu. Gdy ten gdzieś dłużej postał, a potem odszedł, można było zauważyć, jak rośliny w tym miejscu obumarły, a gleba stała się jałowa. Jego siostry, gdy tylko do niego podchodziło, wyczuwały coś, co wzbudzało strach. Tak samo inne smoki. Zdarzało się, że sam ojciec na chwilę się zatrzymywał w pewnej odległości i jakby przekonywał sam siebie, by w końcu podejść do swego syna. 'II. "Rozstanie - Przebudzona Moc"' W młodzieńczym wieku Jormundgar słynął już ze swojej bezwzględności i szczerości. Mimo młodego wieku uparł się i poleciał z dorosłymi na walkę o terytorium z innymi smokami. Walka była ciężka, ale udało im się zwyciężyć. Jednak młodemu to nie wystarczyło. Zbliżył się do jednego z rannych smoków, które z nimi walczyły i bez ostrzeżenia zagryzł go brutalnie przy tym drapiąc po szyi. Wtedy właśnie, nawet w oczach swojego własnego ojca, jego widok i spojrzenie tych żółtych ślepi, zaczęło wywoływać lęk i strach. Ojciec, a zarazem przywódca stada mimo własnych oporów musiał coś zrobić. Przy nasilających się wybrykach wygnał Jormundgara z krainy i zakazał wracać. Ten jak gdyby nigdy nic, przyjął to i odszedł bez słowa. Przez dziesiątki lat dorastał i zdobywał nowe umiejętności. Pewnego razu znalazł jakieś ruiny, które bardzo go zainteresowały. Były na nich jakieś dziwne znaki. Gdy tylko podleciał bliżej, nagle w jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się znaki, a on zaczął słyszeć jakieś słowa. Gdy to się skończyło, spojrzał na ściany i zdał sobie sprawę, że potrafi odczytać te słowa. Jedno zdanie szczególnie go zainteresowało i przeczytał je na głos; "Mirtis neišvengiamai grąžina, ir jūs tapsite sėjėjas." Co znaczyło dokładnie: "Śmierć niechybnie powróci, a ty staniesz się jej siewcą." Nagle jego ciało przeszył ogromny ból. Był tak wielki, że smokowi wydawało się, jakby ktoś wyrywał mu kończyny albo miażdżył mu wnętrzności. Po chwili jednak i to się skończyło. Jormundgar zauważył, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie czuł żadnego ciepła, ale też żadnego zimna z otoczenia. Nagle z kilku grobów nieopodal jego coś wylazło. Gdy smok się odwrócił zobaczył szkielety idące w jego kierunku. Już miał je zniszczyć, kiedy te nagle zatrzymały się i przyklękły przed nim na znak wierności. Zdumiony Jormundgar zrozumiał jaki dar otrzymał. Nauczył się posługiwać magią śmierci, ale nie tylko samą magią. Jego ciało stało się jakby przekaźnikiem tej magii. Tak przez 400 lat Jormundgar podróżował i trawił w lęku inne smoki oraz osady ludzkie, które czasem odnajdywał. Ludzie zazwyczaj ginęli, zabici z rąk własnych rodzin, które powstały z grobów, zbudzone przez obecność tego smoka. Co dziwniejsze, jego ciało urosło o wiele większe, niż innych zwykłych smoków. Te obawiały się go spotkać, gdyż walka z nim 1 na 1 mogła się źle skończyć dla tego kto mu się chciał przeciwstawić. Nigdy nie czuł oporów, a tym samym nic go nie powstrzymywało w jego ruchach. Zabijał bez mrugnięcia okiem, bez żadnego współczucia. 'III. "Koniec - Wieczny Sen"' Kiedyś trafił jednak na większą osadę. Jormundgar rozpoczął swój proces eliminacji ludzi, kiedy nagle przed jego obliczem stanął jakiś starzec w czarnej szacie i dziwną laską pokrytą cierniem, w ręku. Jormundgar chciał zgnieść go jak robaka, ale nagle jego łapa zatrzymała się. Smok doszedł do wniosku, że w ogóle nie może się poruszyć. Starzec okazał się być bardzo potężnym nekromantą, który jednak bronił innych ludzi. Nie widząc innego wyjścia chciał odebrać Jormundgarowi życie, kosztem swego własnego. Wypowiadając słowa magicznego zaklęcia, smok mógł się jedynie przyglądać. Gdy starzec skończył, z jego laski rozbłysło jasne światło, i to właśnie w tamtym momencie człowiek rozsypał się w proch, a bestia padła i przestała oddychać. Wydawało się, że smok jest martwy. Nic jednak bardziej mylnego. Jormundgar był zbyt potężny, a magia, którą poznał wiele lat temu ocaliła go przed zgubnym zaklęciem maga. Popadł jednak w bardzo długi letarg, podczas którego jego ciało zaczęło się trochę niszczyć. Jego sen trwał wiele tysięcy lat. Wszystkie smoki i inne stworzenia zapomniały o smoku, którego obecność przyprawiała serca o lęk. 'IV. "Przebudzenie"' Minęły setki, a nawet tysiące, podczas których miał swoje miejsce Kataklizm. Jednak podczas tego wydarzenia, gdy magowie wywołali potężną eksplozję przepełnioną energią magiczną, wieczny sen Jormundgara został przerwany. Długo jednak trwało nim odzyskał władzę nad swym ciałem. Tamten wybuch był jedynie początkiem reakcji łańcuchowej, która trwała, aż do teraz, gdy świat zaczął się odradzać. W końcu gdy już mógł się poruszyć, skruszył warstwy gleb, które zgromadziły się przez te tysiące lat na jego ciele i rozkruszając je powstał. W jego okolicy dokładnie w tamtym momencie odnotowano wiele przypadków ataków nieumarłych oraz innych martwych zwierząt czy bestii. Samym swym przebudzeniem wzbudził chaos. Czuł, że świat się zmienił, ale teraz też czuł, że samotna egzystencja nie ma większego sensu. Musi zgromadzić odpowiednie smoki i stworzyć potężny ród, który w jego mniemaniu przejmie w końcu władzę... Tak zaczyna się kontynuacja historii Jormundgara, "Siewcy Śmierci" Kategoria:Smoki